What Do You Want In Life
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Luna centric one-shot. Luna has to re-evaluate what she truly wants in life.


**A/N: There's simply not enough Luna centric fics, atleast in my opinion. So this is something I've been playing with in my head for awhile and finally figured out how exactly I wanted to write this. Everything you recognize from the world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. This is a ONE-SHOT.**

**REVIEW OR LUNA WILL SEND THE NARGLES AFTER YOU!**

* * *

***Luna's POV, in case anyone was wondering.**

* * *

Have you ever reached a point in your life when you come to an important realization? I think I just did. There once was a time when I was just a mere graduate out of Hogwarts, only seventeen years old, and the idea of all those odd and different magical species fascinated me.

You know, those species that no one else believes in; nargles, wrackspurts, crumple-horned snorkacks, thestrals, fairies. Yes, that used to be my life and I enjoyed it quite alot actually. Well, it still is my life, and don't get me wrong-I do still enjoy it quite alot, but now there seems to be a piece missing in my life.

I have a new desire after watching my friends for all these years. I want to have a family of my own. All of my friends got married and had kids soon after graduating, most of them anyways as I haven't necessarily seen "everyone" from the DA. I'm just talking about my close friends who I always see.

Ginny is most definitely my best friend in the world, she married Harry Potter, and they are a truly adorable couple as I always knew they would be. They have three kids; James is 7, Albus is 5, and Lily is 3. Did you know that Lily is partially named after me? That was sweet of them.

Neville is my best guy friend, he married Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff in his year-a very sweet girl, I like her very much. They have four kids; Daniel is 9, Allie is 7, Bethany is 5, and Nick is 3. They enjoy calling me Auntie Luna, it's very adorable.

So in case you're wondering, no, spending all of my time trying to discover new exotic and magical species doesn't fully satisfy me anymore. I'm 30 years old and single with no kids, and I'm beginning to feel like that's a bad thing. I've come to the realization that I need to figure out what I want in life and make some adjustments.

This isn't an easy thing for me, you know, just changing up everything I've ever known. But it has to be done. So I will be spending much less time tracking nargles and much more time tracking Rolf Scamander, he's a fellow Magizoologist and a colleague of mine, he's older than me but very handsome and charming.

I've been all around the world; all around the UK, Scandinavia, Belgium, France, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, the Bahamas, Egypt, Australia, just lots of different places. So now that I've gotten to travel the globe and track the odd species I love so well. It is finally time to settle down.

Because when you get straight to the point; isn't having an innocent little voice call you Mummy much more rewarding than getting to take a picture with a mummy while exploring the great Egyptian pyramids? I think so.

I paid a visit to Hannah at The Leaky Cauldron the other night, I needed to tell someone about my latest life revelation. Of course, being the sweethearted Hufflepuff that she is, Hannah was more than happy to listen to my rather ridiculous rambling.

She agreed fully that I should most definitely pursue my dreams, as did Neville when he came in from a long day of teaching Herbology at Hogwarts. So I've decided to show Rolf Scamander what I've got.

* * *

_2 years later_

This is the happiest moment of my whole life, I'm holding one of our twin sons while Rolf is holding the other. They are absolutely perfect in every single way imaginable, I just know they will grow up to be great.

"What are their names?" asks 9 year old Allie, eyes wide.

"Yeah they'll be needing some of those!" agrees 7 year old Albus, nodding anxiously.

Neville and Hannah as well as Harry and Ginny are all crowded around my bed in my small room at St. Mungo's in the maternity ward. Everyone is so happy for us and I'm so greatful for such amazingly wonderful friends.

"Lorcan Daniel and Lysander James," Rolf and I say together. Daniel and James grin. Then Allie makes me swear that if we ever have a girl we'll name her Alexandra Helen the second, I'm not so sure about that, but I give the young girl a warm smile. Hannah and Neville are laughing.

I've come to another realization; all of this in this very moment in time, was well worth the wait.

* * *

**A/N: Idk I know it's random... what did you guys think?**

***Remember, the nargles want you to review, so if you don't, they'll probably chase you and throw pudding globs at you.**


End file.
